


After Birthday Blues

by signed_aj



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Birthday Party, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, First Love, First Time, Gay, I Love You, Jeremy x Robin, Jetri, Lapdance, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Short One Shot, sunday morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signed_aj/pseuds/signed_aj
Summary: The Sunday morning after Robin's first birthday party back in Purgatory, a drunken haze has set over the night. The only part that Jeremy wants him to remember is somewhere between Doc playing 'Happy Birthday' on the harmonica and Robin giving him a lap dance.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri & Robin, Jeremy Chetri/Robin
Kudos: 6





	After Birthday Blues

Robin rolled over to find Jeremy’s beautiful bare back facing him. He wrapped an arm around Jeremy’s waist and hid his face in the darkness of his shoulder, trying to shield himself from the brightness of the light outside. The hangover was starting to hit him.

The smell of Jeremy’s body wash also hit him and Robin found himself smiling into Jeremy’s shoulder.

“Normally I’d find it really weird to wake up to a guy smelling my skin, but with you I just find it oddly endearing,” Jeremy groaned in a rich morning voice. He rolled over in Robin’s arm and looked up to him, a small smile on his face. “Good morning, birthday boy.” 

“Mornin',” Robin said, kissing Jeremy’s lips. “Are you as hungover as I am?”

Jeremy shook his head, “I only had two beers, I think I’m okay. What about you, Mr. Party Animal? I think you drank half of Doc’s supply last night.”

“It was my birthday party!” Robin said defensively. “I’m allowed to go a little crazy.”

“I’m not saying you aren’t allowed to do anything,” Jeremy assured him. “I’m just saying that when Doc, the guy who drinks a couple bottles of whiskey everyday just to keep himself awake, that Doc has to cut you off, you might have had a little too much to drink.” 

Robin laughed and hid his face in Jeremy’s chest. “All I know is that I had a great night and now it’s too bright for my eyes.”

“Do you even remember what all happened last night?” Jeremy asked, hesitantly.

“You told me there was an emergency at the bar, but it was actually a surprise party and they had a vegan cake that looked like a tree with blood spilling out of the trunk which was super thoughtful. Then Waverly started playing pop music that I’d never heard before because all I listen to is old jazz. And then I definitely gave you a lap dance at one point,” Robin listed off, smiling wildly at the memories.

Jeremy felt a blush creep up his face from the memory of the lap dance. “Yeah that did happen, didn’t it?”

“You’re acting like you didn’t love it,” Robin teased, running his hand up and down Jeremy’s side.

“Is that all you remember?” Jeremy asked.

“I remember Waves singing happy birthday and Doc playing harmonica like the southern gentleman he is… also Wynonna stripping?”

“She does that…” Jeremy agreed.

“By the way you’re acting, it sounds like there’s something else that you _really_ want me to remember,” Robin said, putting a hand on Jeremy’s cheek. “What did I do?”

Jeremy just smiled and put his hand on Robin’s. “Nothing. You had a good time and that’s all that matters.”

“Well, now that it’s my actual birthday, I think I’m ready to do nothing but spend the day with my boy,” Robin said, kissing Jeremy again. “How’s that sound?”

Jeremy nodded kissed him again. “Whatever you want, baby.”

“Robin!” his dad yelled from the living room. “There’s two girls at the front door! I think they’re lesbians! Or strippers!”

“Oh god,” Robin groaned, reluctantly pulling away from Jeremy and grabbing two shirts from his closet. As soon as both of them were clothed, the bedroom door opened and Nicole and Waverly came in holding arms full of food and gifts.

“Good morning love birds,” Waverly said, smiling.

Jeremy leaned against the backboard and shook his head at her just enough for her to notice.

“You never got around to opening your gifts last night,” Nicole explained, dropping her pile of things onto the bed. “And we figured you’d be a little too hungover to make yourself anything to eat so Waves and I made y'all a healthy vegan breakfast.”

“Vegan chocolate chip pancakes," Waverly said, opening up the containers full of still how breakfast. "And peanut butter and strawberry milkshakes.” 

“Thank you guys,” Robin said, giving them both hugs. “And thanks for throwing me such an incredible party last night.”

“It’s the least we could do,” Nicole told him, ruffling his already messy hair.

“Jer, would you show me where the bathroom is?” Waverly asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Yeah!” Jeremy said hastily, climbing out of the bed and grabbing Waverly’s wrist. They passed Robin’s dad in the hallway and he winked when he saw her leading him to the bathroom. 

“We’re not strippers,” she clarified. “Friends. And lesbians.”

“Course you’re not,” his dad teased, chuckling as he went into his room.

Waverly sighed and pulled Jeremy into the bathroom. “He doesn’t remember?” she asked as soon as the door clicked shut. 

Jeremy shook his head sadly, “I thought he would when he said he remembered the lap dance- he’d remember it if it meant something, right?”

“The idea had to have at least already been in his head for it to happen when he was that drunk,” Waverly insisted. “Jeremy, I’m sure he meant it. Robin’s not that kind of person. He didn’t even do that with Chrissy and they dated for two semesters. He wouldn’t just-”

“What if he would? You never got a chance to really reconnect after he came back to Purgatory, right? What if he changed when he moved west? I mean Nicole had a secret wife, right? What if Robin’s… you know?”

“I doubt that, Jer,” Waverly assured him. “I think you should just ask him. What’s the worst that happens? You have your first time all over again? Except both of you are sober.”

Jeremy sighed and nodded, running his hands down his face. “I guess you’re right.”

Waverly gave him a quick hug before opening the bathroom door.

“Oh god,” Robin said awkwardly, leaning back away from where his ear had just been pressed against the door. “I was just- did we have sex last night?”

“Where’s Nicole?” Waverly asked quickly, scanning the hallway for her.

“Said she was waiting for you in the car.”

“Super! See you two later!”

“Waverly!” Jeremy begged, grabbing her arm. “Don’t go!”

She grimaced and pointed towards the door. “We’ve gotta go. But you know, good luck with _this_.”

“You’re the worst!” Jeremy groaned.

“Enjoy the pancakes!” she called, before shutting the front door behind her and running towards Nicole’s car.

Jeremy turned towards Robin, but refused to make eye contact. “I’ve really gotta… go get some work done.”

“It’s Sunday.”

“The supernatural doesn’t care what day it is!” he argued.

“Jeremy,” Robin said, tilting Jeremy’s head up so that he was looking at him. “Did we have sex last night?”

“No,” Jeremy said quietly. 

“Then what did I do?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Jeremy told him, walking past him and going back into Robin’s room. “You had a great birthday party, right? That’s all that matters.”

Robin followed behind Jeremy and wrapped an arm around Jeremy’s middle and the other around his chest so that he couldn’t keep walking away. “You said that we could do whatever I wanted for my birthday, right?”

Jeremy sighed and leaned his head back against Robin’s chest. “I did say that, didn’t I?”

“All I want,” Robin whispered into Jeremy’s ear. “Is to know what I did that upset you so much.” There was brief pause and Robin worried that Jeremy was going to go cold on him like he did when he was near a panic attack. He tightened his grip around Jermey's body and rocked him in his arms to try and bring him down from whatever emotional high he was at. "What’s the worst that’s going to come out of it?" 

“You’re going to tell me that you don’t actually love me,” Jeremy choked.

“Awe Jer,” Robin muttered, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Jeremy's head. “I said I love you?”

“It was... during a slower song. We were dancing and you were being so sweet and then you stopped and told everyone that you had an announcement," Jeremy explain, staring down at the floor. "You said that you were in love with me.”

“What’d you say?” Robin asked, trying so hard to remember what Jeremy was saying.

Jeremy turned around in his arms and looked at him confused. “I said I love you too.”

“I have to admit, I had better plans for the first time I said I love you, but I guess that works too," Robin told him, chuckling a little.

“Wait you- you meant it?”

Robin grinned, “Of course I meant it. I’ve never been so in love with someone in my entire life. When I’m drunk I’m just... _so_ painfully honest.”

Jeremy smiled and wrapped his arms around Robin as well.

“I love you, Jeremy,” Robin told him, kissing his lips. “I’m so sorry that for even a moment, you thought that that wasn’t true.” 

“I love you,” Jeremy said against Robin’s lips. “I’m sorry I doubted you drunkenly telling all of our friends that you loved me after giving me a lap dance to Beyonce song.” 

“Was it at least a good lap dance?” Robin asked, grinning.

“Oh god, incredible. I’ve never been so hard in my life.”

“Oh yeah? Maybe I can recreate that? A little less drunk this time?”

“I think you being drunk was the best part though,” Jeremy told him, smirking. “You were so unashamed.”

Robin raised an eyebrow in challenge and pushed Jeremy into his desk chair and searched up the song from the night before on his phone. He shut his bedroom door and pulled his shirt off. Jeremy’s eyes widened as Robin straddled him, grinding against him to the beat of the music.

‘You really need to learn to stop doubting me,” Robin whispered.

“Yeah…” Jeremy trailed. “I mean, the more I question you, the more I get-” he moaned as Robin kissed his neck. “That.”

“I love you, Jer,” Robin muttered against his neck. “So fucking much.”

“I- I’m… uh,” Jeremy slurred. He put a hand on Robin’s chest and kissed him softly before he could continue. “I love you, Robin. I hope you never forget how important you are to me.” 

“Hearing you say that might just be the best birthday gift I could have ever gotten.”


End file.
